Under a raining star
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: AU: Pegasus J. Crawford has just lost his wife, but gained a little bundle in the process. What does life have in store for the Creator of Duel Monsters and does this afect the future?
1. Chapter One

I look to the window as a single raindrop hits it. Mother Nature is crying again. I like rain sometimes, though they make premonitions of bad things happening at that time. Is this an evil omen?

My love, Cecelia, is gently resting on my lap as I play with her golden locks and look out the window.

We have been married for months now and expect our first child soon. A little girl we have both decided to call Aislinn Marie Crawford. Based on the ultrasounds, she seems small for a baby, but she is still healthy. I have the best doctors to look after the fetus and to help my darling through the labor and delivery.

The most exciting moment of my life was feeling the small infant kicking my hand as I gently placed it on Cecelia's swollen abdomen. She seemed so small, but she had quite a power to her. Cecelia seemed so excited, and so was I.

I looked at the pouring rain as lightning struck, startling Cecelia from her reverie as she clutched her stomach in pain. I asked if something was wrong...

She winced and nodded yes to me as I called my guards for help to aid my wife. I held her hand as we flew to the hospital, though Cecelia's pain did not cease. The doctors ushered me out the room no matter my pleadings.

Something was wrong...  
  
...And I had no idea what was going on...

Was Cecelia all right?  
  
Was our little Aislinn all right?

Are they in danger?

Do they need me when I cannot see them?

Many people rushed to me. Reporters no doubt asking about the baby of Pegasus J. Crawford. I had hoped it would be a secret until little Aislinn was older and not so much in the lime light. My most trusted guards kept them at bay, saying that I will not give information at this time. I made a mental note to raise their pay after this whole ordeal.

After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came to me, leading me away from the reporters so we could privately talk.

I noticed the sad look on her face and I knew immediately knew that something was wrong. I asked if Cecelia and Aislinn were all right.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crawford," the doctor said, my heart sinking, "but there with the birth and the baby had to be delivered by C-section."

"Is the girl alright?"  
  
"She is under close supervision. The cord was wrapped around her neck and if we hadn't have gotten there sooner...she wouldn't have made it."

My heart sank further when she did not mention Cecelia's condition. When I asked, the girl quieted considerably. My heart was in stomach at her response.  
  
"We did all we could Mr. Crawford...but..."  
  
I did not want to hear another word as I headed to where Cecelia was taken to give birth in. I saw her prone form, hair damp, skin paler than usual, and most life gone from her. I rushed to her side, tears streaming from my green eyes. I shakily take her hand, cold as ice. That temperature scared me to death and I did not feel a pulse from her wrist.

I stare, horrified

My darling Cecelia....

The one that took my pain away from my dreadful past...

The one that brought our child into the world...

The one I loved until eternity...

Was taken from me...

My beautiful angel had fallen...

My angel...was dead....

The nurses call for me...to leave my angel at peace....  
  
I agree...slowly though...  
  
One comforts me in saying I could see my little girl inside the incubator.  
  
I follow her, to the nursery for the sick babies. I see the incubator with my last name on it and see the tiny creature inside. She seems so helpless and alone in there. My arms ache sorely to hold her, though I know it is impossible. She rests peacefully as medicine is fed to her inside of there. I was told her stomach and heart was weak so she had to take special medicine for her heart. As she ages, she will have to have special food that is gentle on her stomach.

I agreed to those terms. Anything to keep this angel alive. I do not want to lose her as well. She is all I have left. I would forget Duel Monsters and Industrial Illusions if I have to.

_**After some time....**_

I am able to take the tiny bundle home with me. Holding her for the first time was like magic. After she was out the incubator, she cried when anyone tried to hold her. When asked to hold her, I did. She quieted instantly as I rocked her gently. The doctors and nurses were astounded.

Wrapped securely in a warm blanket, I carried her myself to my home in Duelist Kingdom (Kimo flew us).

When we got home, I took her to a private study with me, her whimpering slightly from hunger. I took a prepared bottle and fed her.

Nothing could tear me away from this precious creature.

She reminds me of my angel in heaven.

She would be proud of this tiny bundle of joy that has been saved for me.

Thank you...for saving Aislinn for me to keep...

Many things are expected to happen...

No...I do not make premonitions....

It is just a feeling....

That the future holds a lot in store for me...

It always has...

I just hope...it will be good...instead of bad....


	2. Chapter Two

Aislinn is asleep in my lap now...quite content that I have work at the moment but remain in a candyland dream bliss. Though the last few months have been rough..we've managed to stay together in one piece.  
  
Like a few weeks ago...  
  
I was holding her when one of my guards came to me with two people trailing behind him.  
  
"Master Pegasus, these two are here to see you," the guard said, nodding and leaving as I dismissed him.  
  
"Mr. Crawford, we've come to discuss..parental rights to your child," the woman said, strictly reminding me of Agent Scully from the old X-files episodes.  
  
I held Aislinn close, suddenly feeling a need to protect her.  
  
"Why would there be any questions about my rights? I am her father. I was legally married to Cecelia."  
  
"I'm afraid her parents are trying to take rights to the child, Mr. Crawford."  
  
My blood boiled then. Those insolent fools think I can't take care of my own child!? I've paid the medical bills and special foods and formula with my own pocket money. I give her attention and love; everything a proper parent should. I've done everything I've could to support her. What more could I prove? Is it because of the grudge they still hold against me? For taking their daughter away?  
  
"She's going to have to be taken to her guardians for the time being..." the other said, reaching for the small bundle in my arms.  
  
I stepped back, holding her closer. They're not taking this angel away from me..no matter what anyone says.  
  
"No," I say sternly, "she can stay here...I have all of her needs and medicines. She has to... to live. Do they have all she needs there?"  
  
"I'm sure they do Mr. Crawford..now please hand her over..."  
  
I still refused, waking up the small angel, causing her to cry out. They reached for her, my guards coming in to see what was wrong. Sometime...they took her from me...her crying to her lungs capacity..though there was nothing I could do...  
  
I soon found that they hardly had anything to care for the small child...  
  
She cried every waking moment...  
  
No one gave her the attention I could...  
  
She was even dropped once....  
  
On her head...  
  
I wanted to kill them when I found out...  
  
For them to suffer a long eternity in hell would sastify me greatly...  
  
Even to this day it still fires my blood...   
  
Afterward..she became worse, obviously from the mistreatment and neglect. I cursed them to hell and back again when I saw the poor infant. I took her back immediatly, my guards daring anyone to come close to us. She wheezed when she breathed, and a cough now and then racked her tiny frame. It took all my strength and will not to take one of my guards' guns and shooting at my inlaws. I'm tempted to wonder if it was their fault for Cecelia's death. I took her to the doctors immediatly and they said she had a mild pnumonia along with being dropped. She was under their observation for a few days, which I refused to leave this time. Nothing...I repeat...nothing will happen to her like that again under my eye.  
  
She was released after some time, and she never left my sight after that. I even moved her crib to my room to make us both feel better. Though when it was her nap time, she refused to leave my arms.

So...I did what came naturally to me...  
  
I crawled into my own bed  
  
With her securly in my arms, I layed with her on my chest.  
  
I could always do work later....

After all, I'm the owner of one of the most prestigious companies in the world....  
  
A little down time with your children should be an option if you ask me.  
  
She sucks on her thumb, quite content at the moment...  
  
She reminds me of Cecelia when she slept..minus sucking her thumb...  
  
And now..with this chibi in my lap, resting comfortably, You couldn't move me with all the technology and money in the universe.

Oh joys..paper work that has to be done...  
  
Lovely...


	3. Chapter Three

It's a warm summer day and I decided a nice break from the mundane room of my castle along with little Aislinn. She's so beautiful. Her hair has taken a silver likeness(like mine) but her eyes belong to her mother. A bluish sea green that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. I was proud to call her my daughter.

"Master Pegasus," Kimo says, interrupting my enjoyment of Aislinn playing with a nearby butterfly.

"Yes," I say with obvious distaste, "what is it?"

"Gozoburo Kaiba is on the phone for you. It seems urgent sir."

"Fine," I say, defeated, "bring me the portable."

Kimo bows and leaves to do as told. I sigh and look at the chibi crawling towards me.

"If only my world were as simple as yours," I say quietly.

She giggles, thinking I just told her a big secret only she and I knew. I smile warmly and pull her into my arms. She snuggles and yawns adorably. Dear God, please don't let this moment end.

Unfortunately, God's on coffee break at the moment.

"Master Pegasus," Kimo says, handing me the phone.

I grumble and take the call. And apparently, Mr. Kaiba isn't in a civilaized mood. He yells at me for a few minutes, then yells at his new adopted toddler, Seto, and his infant brother, Mokuba. The littlest chibi bursts into tears and little Seto starts yelling at him back. I smile warmly. It's a very lively converstion and a lot of naughty remarks from chibi Seto. I didn't know he knew that word. E gad! I cover Aislinn ears as Gozoburo yells obsenities at the toddler's bad mouth.

"Maybe this is a bad time, Mr. Kaiba," I say calmly and rationally.

"Mr. Crawford!" Gozoburo says, still yelling at the chibi, "if I could only give you these tyrants for a day, you'd be up the wall too, dammit!"

I pretended I didn't hear that last word.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea!" I say.

"Wha?" he says.

Really, it does sound like a good idea.

"Bring yourself and your children over and we can discuss business matters over dinner."

"Don't toy with me Crawford..."

"Nonsense," I say, "Kimo can look after the children whilst we talk business. How's that sound?"

"You drive a hard deal," Kaiba said, "but I agree to those terms. Though I would watch your chic around the monster Seto. He may put ideas in her head."

"I will not!" a chibi voice said behind him.

I snicker to myself at the thought.

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba," I say, "I'll find out if he puts ideas in my little girl's head."

"Be sure of that," then he hung up aburptly.

Aislinn stared at me curiously.

"We have guests tonight," I told her.

She grinned a chibi grin at me whilst I picked her up into my arms and carried her into the mansion to change clothes. It's probably a good idea to keep good impressions with Mr. Kaiba. He scares me sometimes. Honestly. How can a person be so into war and destruction? Or why did I even agree to help him in the first place? I prefer my cards and paintings, not soliders and guns.

But, we have a deal, so...

I have to go along with him for the time being.

I dress Aislinn in an adorable summer Easter dress with her hair in soft, silver curls tied with a yellow ribbon. I even added cute black buckle shoes and frilly, white socks. How kawaii:) I dress in my casual business attire. That consists of black pants, a red turtleneck, and nice shoes. Kimo then tells us that Mr. Kaiba and company have arrived.

"Thank you, Kimo" I say, lifting Aislinn into my arms.

We both walk into the main hall where we are both greeted by the Ghostly Trio.

Well...Little Seto, Mokuba and their foster father really. But it seemed fairly close...

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba," I say, then looked at the two boys, "and to masters Seto and Mokuba."

"At least he has manners," Little Seto admits, crossing his arms.

Cutie, isn't he? And a little on the disobediant side, too.

"Quiet boy," Mr. Kaiba says warningly, then turns to his business like state, "Mr. Crawford, and the little girl."

"Her name's Aislinn," Seto said smartly, "honestly, do you think that kids don't have names until their older? We're people too you, know."

"I said hush up boy," Mr. Kaiba says dangerously.

"It's Seto!" the boy says courageously, "Get it right, it not that hard to forget! S-E-T-O! SETO!"

"Hush up or I will personally do it for you, S-E-T-O Seto!" Mr. Kaiba yelled at the kid.

"That'll work," Seto says sweetly while smiling cheekly.

Mr. Kaiba growled dangerously. He really needs to learn AM (Anger Management). Aislinn buries her head in my chest in fear of him. I rub her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry little one," I say softly, "you won't even see him for the rest of the night."

Aislinn looks up at me and nods, though scared of the monster in front of her. Once I set her on the ground, she instantly goes behind my leg for protection from the pro-war man. I don't blame her for hiding. Frankly, I would too if I was her size and age. But, Unfortunatly, I don't have anyone to hide behind or have a childish fear of him. Seto comes near us and whispers in her ear. He says "don't worry, he's always like this. Just leave the insulting to me and you'll be okay."

Boy... that's... comforting...

He takes Mokuba into his arms and takes Aislinn by the hand gently to lead her down the hall so they could all play together. What, I wonder. I then smile, thinking.

What kind of trouble can three children get into?


	4. Chapter Four

Aislinn's POV

Even if I can't talk yet, I have a good idea about the world around me. Daddy, as I have personally dubbed him, sets me down on the ground in front of the monstrous man before us. He scares me a lot, but the boy, Seto, seems very defiant of him. How can he stand up to someone so much bigger than he can? Seto is a very brave boy...

He takes hold of his baby brother and takes my hand, leading us away with Kimo. The big guard takes us to my playroom and stands watch at the door. Seto sets Mokuba up against some of my toys as he happily plays with them and the chestnut haired boy sat next to me.

"Your dad is the owner of Industrial Illusions, right?"

I nod, thinking of what my daddy does all day, other than keep my company of course.

"So, I'm assuming you have duel monster cards?"

What are Duel Monster cards? I look at him questioningly.

"I see," he said, scratching his chin in thought, "you can't read yet, or he doesn't trust you with something as fragile as a card."

I think he just insulted me. I give him a pout and go over to his baby brother. At least he speaks my language.

"_Hello Mokuba," _I say in baby gibberish, "_how are you this evening?"_

"_I'm okay,"_ The unruly haired chibi said, picked up a toy, _"Your toys are very nice Aislinn."_

"_Thank you," _I say, smiling,_ "that one right there is my favorite, The Magician of Black Chaos. I call him Chaos for short."_

"_He's really neat looking, but my brother really like this one," _he says, holding up the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

I hold onto Chaos as Seto walks towards us. He looks at the Blue eyes and smirks. Then he turns towards both of us.

"Hey you two," he begins, "how would you like to get back at the monster with me?"

You mean his father; but he's so big and scary...

"I know both of you are scared," he says calmly, "but I can do most of the dirty work. You all can."

"Mokuba, are you full in your diaper?"

The chibi nods happily, patting his padded bottom.

"How about you Aislinn? Got anything we can use in there?"

I shake my head; I haven't eaten yet, and it won't be for a couple of hours before I make chocolate.

"Okay, Mokuba should make enough for both of us. What I want you to do is distract him by distracting your dad. While you do that, I'll take the contents of the nappy and throw it at the evil demon. It'll be so great!"

The chibi smiled brightly at his brilliant plan, forgetting that Kimo is nearby. Although... judging by the look on his face, I doubt he would mind seeing the monster humiliated. Seto takes up his brother with the blue eyes plushie whilst I taken the Chaos plushie and walk beside him. Kimo stands a few feet behind us to make it look normal. We walked into Daddy's business room where he and the monster sit, discussing something. However, why would Daddy look so distressed over work?

"Mr. Crawford, Mr. Kaiba," Kimo announced, "I believe the young mistress is upset. What it is, I cannot discover Sir."

Daddy looked troubled for a second, stood up, and walked towards me. I put on my best sad face and sniffling I could muster. He took me over to his chair and sat me in his lap. The monster looks agitated at the interruption. That upsets me for real and I go into my Daddy's chest.

"What's wrong little one?" he says comfortingly, rubbing my back soothingly.

Suddenly, a curse of disgust as well as childish laughter ring through the room. I look up from my Daddy's shirt to see the monster covered in Mokuba poop and Seto laughing like crazy. The look on the monster's face, however, was one of absolute rage. He peeled at bit of the chocolate off his face and through it at my Daddy (who was laughing) and some dropped onto my hair. Daddy worked so hard to get my hair perfect before...

The monster said a few choice words before proclaiming that this visit was over. He grabbed the chibis by the hands and stormed out the door. He also, however, took a hanky from Kimo to clean off the chocolate. I doubt he wants that back now...

"Well, this has been...an interesting evening," Daddy said, wiping the poo from his face.

I giggle as it had made an even bigger mess on his face. He looks at me questioningly then looks at his reflection in a nearby window. He sweat dropped, yet smiled nonetheless. He called Kimo to cancel all of his other appointments so that he and I could become clean. He took me to the master bathroom and ran the water warmly. He undressed me and gently set me into the tub when it was the right depth and temperature. Then, he pulled back his silver hair with a few loose strands and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled out my favorite shampoo and let me play in the bubbles. They are such interesting things... They seem so solid and light, yet they pop at the touch of a hand. I'll probably never solve their mystery. He gently washed my hair and my body. I helped him out by taking the rag and wiping off the poo on his face and getting shirt wet in the process. I give him a sorry face but he just smiles.

"It's all right" he said, "I have other shirts."

I nod excitedly and continue to wash his face until all of the chocolate is gone. His shirt is also soaked, but it was worth it. He wraps me in a warm and fuzzy towel and takes us to his room. He sets me on the bed, puts me in a pink nightshirt, and puts a clean diaper on. Freshness is good...

Daddy tells Kimo to bring our food up here so that he can change clothes. I cover my eyes giggling as he changes into a Toon t-shirt, and then he attacks me with tickles and kisses. I giggle until my sides are sore and Kimo returns. He sets our food to the side and leaves us in peace. Daddy relaxes and feeds me and then lets himself eat. I am careful not to get cracker crumbs on the bed.

"How about watching a bit of TV before bed?" Daddy asks, pulling out the TV remote.

I nod excitedly and crawl into his lap. He magically pulls down the big screen TV and the news is on. It was about a couple being murdered and boy having to go stay with his grandpa after his return from Egypt. All I caught was that the boy was about my age. It was sad.

Daddy then turned it to an American cartoon show called Sesame Street translated into Japanese. It's very entertaining and everyone is friendly like Big Bird, Snuffy, Elmo, Baby Bear, Oscar the Grouch and some human characters. They also sing, dance, share, and care. I think it's the greatest show on Earth.

"Look here Aishy," Daddy said, using my favorite nickname, "we're learning about the letter 'D' today. What word begins with 'D'?"

I looked around the room curiously and pointed at various things that started with 'D'. I pointed to the Desk, the dragon, the door, and the Dark Magician. Daddy was very pleased I was learning my letters.

"Very good Aishy," he said, pulling me close, "but you forgot something."

I looked at him curiously. What had I forgotten?

He took my tiny hand and pressed it against his heart.

"You forgot Daddy," he said, it finally clicking.

Of course! How could I forget something as important as that?

I give him the sad face, but he smiles in return.

"It's all right," he says softly, "Daddy doesn't mind."

He looks truly sadden that I had forgotten. Now I feel guilty...

"Dada..." I say softly, bringing Daddy to look at me.

"Wha-what did you just say?" he says nervously, so I repeat it once more, "Dada."

He looks so happy he hugs me tightly and dances about a bit.

"My daughter said her first word! My daughter said her first word!" he shouts happily, attracting attention of everyone in the castle.

They all cheered happily and then went back to work. Boy, that party was short-lived...

Daddy, however, hugged me tightly as I yawned. I'm sleepy. He smiles softly and lays me on his bed while he climbs in himself.

"I'm so proud of you Aishy," he says softly as I drift off, "You'll always be my baby girl, no matter what anyone else says."


End file.
